House of Fairies
by Brittany Lynn2
Summary: This is where all my random one-shot stories will be posted that I have been working on and off over the last while.
1. Chapter 1

I have several ideas for one-shot Fairy Tail stories that I want to post this is where they will be going from here on out. They will contain normal FT characters by Hiro Mashima, the Pradesh family by Desna, and some on my own characters when I get to that story.

If you would like to take a one-shot and expand it then please do, by all means, just throw a shoutout within your own story. If you want a specific pairing feel free to drop a comment or message me and I will work on it for you.

I have one in the works and am hoping to have it posted in the next couple of days.

Much love, Brit


	2. Winter Blues - Natsu x Lucy

Here is my first one-shot story. I have no timeline as to when I will update this - it's more along the lines of when an idea strikes. I hope you enjoy them and please leave a review or comment on a pairing you'd be interested in seeing me write.

* * *

Lucy was making her way to the guild as she pulled her scarf further up on her nose. Jack Frost could piss off anytime now. She adored the snow, holiday cheer, and all the festivities but she really hated the fact that in order for it to be winter it had to be cold. If she could figure out a way to enjoy the snow on the beach then life would be amazing but unfortunately that's not how things worked in nature. Snow and ice would eventually melt when that type of magic was used in any season other than winter and so far no such magic or spell had been created in order to make her dream come true.

The sun was out today though and in the middle of winter, that was something that was very welcome. There was a large snowstorm supposedly rolling in tonight too so everyone was coming back from missions and hunkering down in their own homes to wait it out. Lucy rubbed her arms, apparently wearing three layers wasn't enough to keep the chill out and she was still a good ten minutes to the guild. Luckily Virgo had picked out appropriate clothing for her walk to the guild instead of the cute red dress she had been contemplating on wearing. Her dark skinny jeans were tucked into her black snow boots that had white fur on the tops of them and underneath the dark blue winter jacket, she wore a three-quarter length t-shirt and a zippered hoodie.

If Natsu was back from his mission she would be toasty warm since he would be walking beside her. He threw off so much heat that he was perfectly content in walking around naked if she would let him. He had gone back to wearing his sleeveless open vest shirt with the same loose pants as normal and closed toed shoes. _What would it be like to be that warm all the time?_ She wouldn't need as many blankets or worry about some excuse to have Natsu sleep in the same bed as her while on missions or at her own house. Sure he was immature but his heart was in the right place and when push came to shove he'd give everything he had to ensure that his family was taken care of. She adored that about him as Lucy shook her head to try to clear her thoughts of the pinkette.

She wasn't quite sure when her when her crush on Natsu had developed, well that was a lie, she knew exactly when it happened. The moment he uprooted the tree and sailed it down the canal so that she could witness the rainbow cherry blossoms in full bloom. It was such a romantic gesture, even if he wasn't aware of it, and it had tipped the scales of her internal war. She had pushed her feelings back because she didn't want to ruin their friendship and plus he had never said anything about her being his mate. Lucy couldn't even begin to comprehend the pain she would be in if they were dating and then he found the person he was supposed to spend forever with. Gajeel had made things pretty clear when he had explained things to Levy and her, and she only knew because she was helping the solid script mage with some research when Gajeel had confessed everything to her. Thankfully Lucy had been able to sneak her way out of the guild library before anything became X rated.

Lucy pushed open the guild doors to find most of her team sitting at their normal table. Natsu had been requested on a mission to help cleanse a decrepit mansion, so he and Bickslow had taken off to fulfill the request. Turns out the mansion was supposedly haunted and once any souls have been removed they wanted it burned to the ground. Master had threatened them with bodily harm if they destroyed anything else that wasn't in the job posting, and by they he meant Natsu. Hopefully, they had been able to finish in time for the train to make it back to Magnolia. If it snowed too much then they'd be stuck in whatever town they happened to be closest too. She didn't like being alone anymore, being targeted every other month will do that too a person, and she honestly just wanted to cuddle with Natsu while they watched a movie.

"Hey, Lucy," Gray waived her down and motioned for her to have a seat. "Was wondering if you were going to make it in today."

"Not all of us are comfortable in the below zero temperatures, Gray." Lucy took her winter wear off and plunked in on the empty chair next to her. "Maybe a nice retreat to Bosco would make me feel better?"

"The weather isn't that bad Lucy," Gray smiled as he threw an arm around her shoulder. "Besides with the drop in temperatures that just means more sex to keep ya warm." Lucy playfully shoved Gray away from her as she rolled her eyes. Leave it up to her brother to take a trip into the gutter.

"I think you've been hanging out with Bix too much. You're starting to sound exactly like him."

"Why thank you Cosplayer." Lucy whipped around to see Bickslow walking by with two large mugs of beer, heading towards where Laxus was sitting.

"When did you guys get in?"

"About an hour ago. Natsu left the station the moment we were able too, saying he needed to pick something up before heading home for the night." Lucy instantly deflated when she heard that but still kept her smile in place. She shouldn't have expected him to want to spend time with her but couldn't help the hopeful feeling that blossomed in her chest whenever she thought about seeing him again.

"How was the mission?" Gray inquired as Bickslow launched into the story, his babies chiming in every now and then. Lucy had heard the first three sentences before she completely zoned out and headed towards the girl's bathroom. She just needed a few moments to collect herself before she interacted with her fellow guildmates. Lucy locked the stall door as several tears fell down her cheeks. She wasn't even sure why she was crying, it's not like she was dating Natsu for Mavis sake. Deep down she knew her true feelings for the pyromaniac but kept them repressed even now. Lucy couldn't afford to fall in love with her best friend when she was ninety-nine percent sure she wasn't Natsu's mate. Granted her heart didn't feel that way. After several minutes she was able to splash some cool water and her face and reign in all her feelings. She'd finish the strawberry smoothie that Gray had ordered for her the moment she walked in and then head home before it became too dark.

"Yo Lu," Cana called her over, as she was putting on her own coat. "I'm heading out for the night and was wondering if you wanted to walk with me?" Cana had recently saved enough money to buy a small house a block away from Lucy. Drunken girls nights were so much easier now that she was so close to her own bed, instead of crashing on the hard floor while Cana lived at Fairy Hills.

"It's only three though?"

"I've got a smokin' hot date coming over later tonight and need to go home and groom. Plus my house is a bit of a mess so I should clean up somewhat before he stays over."

"A sleepover then eh? Who is the mystery man that'll be joining you tonight?"

"I don't kiss and tell."

"Bull shit. You blab the moment we are alone, no matter where we are at. The guild bathroom, out shopping, the guild storage room, grocery shopping . . ."

"Alright Lu, I get the damn point. I really like this guy and don't want to share too much right away since he's a bit of a commitment-phobe."

"Hello pot, I'd like you to meet the kettle." The two girls broke into a fit of giggles as they exited the guild. "I'm just teasing. You can share whatever you want when you are ready to do so. I just hope that mystery man treats you right is all."

"We've been on a couple dates and its been really nice, so hopefully tonight I can see more of his naughty side. Speaking of naughty where is the man who's been frequenting your wet dreams?"

"Dammit, all to hell. I wish I wouldn't have told you that tidbit when I was drunk at your house last week." It was only partially true. Lucy had needed a female companion to talk about everything that occurred in her dream, and who better to talk to than her best friend and known perv. Sexual frustration brought them on for Lucy and man was craving it more now that ever. Natsu and his damn open vest that revealed his well-toned abs and sleeveless too so that her eyes were drawn to the muscles in his arms everytime he put them behind his head. Which happened to be several times a day, every day, and she was pretty sure she had ruined several pairs of underwear from just watching the man spar too.

"Earth to Lucy?" Cana waived her hands in front of the celestial mage who had randomly stopped walking in the middle of the street. After seeing the look on her best friend's face she knew that she was taking a trip down hunka-hunka lane. "Get that sweet ass in gear Lu. I'm freezing my nipples off here."

"Ah right, sorry." Lucy blushed at being caught mid-day-dream. The two girls continued to chat until they came to Cana's street and they parted ways. Lucy's house was only one block away and she was already fantasizing about submerging herself in a hot bubble bath while reading a good book. She opened the door to her house to see Natsu with a towel wrapped around his waist. Lucy licked her lips as her mouth ran dry as her eyes locked onto the deep V lines that hugged his hips all the way to his smouldering eyes. She needed to put a lid on her libido or else his damn dragon nose would be able to pick up on her arousal.

"Hey, Luce. Sorry, I didn't make it to the guild earlier, I needed to shower after the mission and get rid of the monster guts."

"Monster?"

"Yea. We encountered a rather nasty Vulcan on our way back from clearing out the mansion. Ended up exploding the creature because I heated him up too much." Lucy just chuckled as she started getting out of her winter gear for the second time that day.

"No worries. Do you have plans for tonight?"

"Nope. Happy is staying with Wendy and Carla tonight so I was thinking I'd just bunk here for the night."

"Ok. I have some leftover food in the fridge that I am sure I can make into something for us to eat tonight. How does a fire chicken penne bake sound?" Lucy looked over her shoulder to see drool running out of the corner of the fire slayer's mouth. "How about you put some clothes on while I get everything ready and into the oven?"

"You're the best Luce!" Natsu took off to find clean clothes while Lucy started to gather everything for supper. By the time Natsu was back in the kitchen she had everything in the oven and was just setting the timer for an hour. "Any plans as to what we should do while we wait?"

"A couple ideas." Lucy thought she saw something flash in his eyes but after blinking she realized she must have been imaging it. "We could watch a couple of episodes of that cop show we've been binge watching when we have time.''

"Great idea!" Lucy grabbed a blanket and the remote from the stand before snuggling right up next to Natsu. Ten minutes into the episode and things turned steamy and Lucy had to do everything in her control. She licked her now dry lips as she watched the man unbuttoned the woman's blouse, imagining that the main characters were Natsu and her instead. Lucy turned to look at the man beside her to find that he was watching her intently with lust ridden eyes. Lucy felt the tips of four fingers trail their way down her thigh and by the time his fingers had reached the back of her knee her eyes were closed and she breathed in a lung full of air and smelt the familiar scent of a burning fire.

Stretching her legs across his she felt the warmth from him seep into her body. As he placed the flat of his palm of his hand on the side of Lucy's knee and slowly smoothed up her leg she realized how much she wanted him inside her, and soon. The blonde turned to look into his smouldering eyes and saw excitement gleam back. He leaned in and hovered over her mouth for a second and then kissed Lucy passionately. His tongue searched her mouth, exploring and teasing, that the first touch sent a shiver straight between Lucy's legs. The instant throb that she felt when his warm wet tongue touched hers was blissful. As he pulled Lucy tighter into his arms and kissed her harder, she began to moan and shifted on the couch. We broke apart before the kiss could get any more intense.

Lucy searched his eyes for an answer to the question she was longing to know. The goofy grin Natsu had on his face was more than enough to confirm her suspicious, so she threw herself into his arms once again. She revelled in the way his arms wrapped around her body as bubbles of happy laughter passed through her lips. Soon Natsu was picking her up off the couch and spinning her around, laughing along with her. Lucy had never been happier in her life than she was in that exact moment, to know that she could love this man to her heart's content and be loved in return. She didn't know what the future had instore for them, but everything was right in the world and that was more than enough in her books.


	3. Scarlet Burn - Natsu x Erza

The last fight had been hard on the team, one of the biggest battles they had to date and one of the most difficult. She had faced many personal challenges and had been quite confident that she wasn't going to make it out alive. Sacrificing herself to try to save her friends had seemed like a noble idea at the time, now looking back it was a fool's mistake. Not going in with a solid plan, no facts, no tactic, absolutely nothing had been foolhardy. Even if she had been brought back to that accursed tower against her will. The tower's twisted body and sporadically jutting sides had haunted her nightmare for years after she had left, even as a teenager she had been plagued by the memories of her past. The bottom and the main body of the tower were comprised of overlapping and intertwining lengths of metal tubes which wound together from the ground and straight up into the sky. Within each section of the tower were the daunting cells she had been forced to live. The dirt floors were probably cleaner than half the people who had been kidnapped, traded, or bought in order to build the monstrosity. Around the main form of the building a twisted staircase wound, rising around the tower and leading to the throne room at the top, where HE resided. Jellal was the one who had given her the last name Scarlet, due to the colour of her hair. Erza understood that he had been possessed but was wrestling with herself over the fact that he'd let it win. Maybe it wasn't that simple but in her mind and heart if she knew it was wrong she'd be fighting tooth and nail to overcome it.

Erza had been forced to fight against people who were once her friends in the tower because Jellal had made them his subordinates. They had been elated to get off the island to kidnap her, feeling it was just rewards for being abandoned by her in the first place. When she found out that she was to be the sacrifice to resurrect Zeref her heart had dropped into her stomach, how could such good people want to bring back such a vile man? The tower had changed them from the beautiful people they once were and when she had broken out of the cell she was determined to make them see reason, save them from themselves. After their initial meeting in the tower, they all went throughout it, determined to fight and defeat Jellal and his forces to stop his plan. Erza fought and defeated the leader of Trinity Raven, Ikaruga. After her defeat, Ikaruga revealed that the Magic Council was planning to use Etherion to destroy the Tower of Heaven. Determined, Erza went on to face Jellal in hopes of convincing him to no go through with his plans or stop him, bu any means necessary.

Jellal and Erza fought and eventually she had been able to overpower him. Once he was defeated, instead of killing him, she had pinned him down and said that she planned to die there with him once Etherion was fired at the tower. She wanted to protect her friends, new and old and had figured this was her only course of action. Jellal convinced Erza that he had given up on his plan and that he wished to die to atone for his sins. She hugged the man, clinging to what she thought was the last seconds of her life as the Council fired Etherion at the tower. Surprise didn't even cover how she felt to see that she and Jellal were still alive. Jellal had used Bind Snake on Erza then explained that it was his plan to have Etherion fired at the tower because he needed a hell of a lot of power to activate it. She found herself in the tower's lacrima walls after Jellal shoved her into it, in an attempt to sacrifice her. Erza knew that she was trapped with no way out. None of her outfits or weapons were strong enough to fight through a lacrima of such intense magic.

Looking back now she felt really stupid for ever doubting her teammates.

Gray and Lucy had been able to get off the island with all of the prisoners while Natsu had come back to save her. He arrived with his fists blazing as he started the final showdown with Jellal. She had been enthralled watching the dragon slayer fight the heavenly body mage, the way he fought with everything he had no matter the odds had sparked something within her. Once Jellal was defeated, Natsu collapsed from exhaustion and Erza was determined to save the others so she attempted to fuse herself with lacrima in order to stabilize it. She seemed to had some kind of psychotic break because she had watched her own funeral at Fairy Tail, had seen how many people cried over the fact she was gone. That moment, when she saw everyone dressed in black mourning her death was when she decided that self-sacrifice was never to be the answer if she made it out alive. And she did, thanks to Natsu. The tower had exploded due to the fluctuating magic that had been created but she had not been killed because Natsu had managed to save her and himself. She had been lost in the sea of magic energy but he somehow managed to find her and pull her out.

Since then she blushed every time Natsu came in close proximity with herself, as Lucy would say he was invading her bubble. Erza would go over the words he whispered to her about how he felt the same way that she did about Fairy Tail. She had watched him cry over her, over the thought of losing her so when he made her promise to never do that again she meant it. Now she was trying to decide about what to do with this crush she had developed on him. She could ignore it and hope for it to go away or could confront him and see where it happened. Either way, she needed to decide because it was getting to a point where she couldn't even read one of her romance novels without picturing Natsu as the man and she the woman. The steamy scenes between them were infiltrating her dreams too, which was why she couldn't help but blush whenever he was around. Erza had confided in Lucy because the celestial mage was Natsu's partner and she didn't want to come between them, and she was hoping for some words of advice. Lucy said that Natsu and she were brother and sister, nothing more but Erza needed to be careful because Natsu wasn't dumb. When Erza went to inquire what Lucy meant Gray had shown up stating they had a small mission to go and not far from town and Natsu was chomping at the bit.

They had split into groups at Lucy's suggestion, Gray and Lucy while Erza was with Natsu. Each had a flare gun to notify the other, green meant the perp was caught and red meant they were in trouble. It had gotten dark quickly in the forest which she was thankful for because the coolness of the night felt good on her flushed skin. She had never turned red so much in her entire life, plus she had ruined two pairs of underwear due to her lecherous thoughts. Thankfully she had been able to requip into different outfits to fit the terrain and temperature drop.

"Hey, Erza?"

"Yes, Natsu?"

"Are you doing alright?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Erza congratulated herself on not letter her voice waiver then.

"With the tower and everything. You've been pretty quiet and withdrawn around the guild so I wanted to make sure you were okay." Erza blinked several times at Natsu's observation, looking down in thought. Had she really been acting like that around the guild? She felt warm finger under her chin her eyes met Natsu's smokey ones, concern filling them. "Erza you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I . . . I just don't know what to do," she said barely above a whisper. "I'm not the most expressive person out there and I tend to jump first in some things and I'm finding myself at a crossroads as to what I should do,"

"Does this have something to do with that boy you like?" Natsu asked while Erza sputtered, all the gears in her head coming to an immediate halt. "Lucy mentioned there was some guy you like and were having issues telling him." She watched as he developed a smirk on his face, eyes ablaze with something she hadn't seen before. "Judging by how you smelled earlier I am tempted to say it's me. Are you interested in me Er-Za Scar-let?" The way he said her name made shivers run down her spine, the back of his hand was brushing the bare skin of her upper arm. His lips brushed her, not innocently like a tease but hot, fiery. Erza wanted to lose herself to the warm lips pressing against her own. "Erza" he whispers slowly, prolonging each letter of her name. Her heart fluttered at his voice as she clasps her hands on either side of his face. Never before has her name ever felt so wonderful coming from a man's lips and for a second she forgets about everything except the man she's kissing. The world was starting to fall away as he deepened the kiss, pulling her flush against his hard body, tongue darting into her mouth to coax hers. She had read about kisses like this in her books but had never experienced the headiness in person. Natsu growled as he broke their kiss, her half-lidded eyes taking a moment to refocus.

"Sorry Erza, but it seems that Gray and Lucy have found our bad guy." Erza followed Natsu's eyes to the sky to it being lit up with a green glow. "When we get back how about we sit down and talk about this over some strawberry cake?"

"I'd . . . I'd like that very much." She would have to remember to thank Lucy for whatever part she had played here. That and find out who her crush was so that she could have her revenge. She was looking forward to putting Lucy through as much awkward and uncomfortable moments as possible.


	4. Sparked Rune - Laxus x Freed

Had some requests for Freed x Laxus stories, so there will be this one and another one out shortly. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Laxus was sitting with the rest of the Thunder Legion at a small cafe when Gramps had sent news to them about Phantom Lord's attack on Fairy Tail. The team had been taking a break from their mission when the call came in, Laxus scoffing once the call had ended. It was no wonder that everyone thought Fairy Tail was a joke. The guild was made up of mages who weren't strong enough to defend against someone as pitiful as Master Jose. Getting rid of all the weak mages would ensure that Fairy Tail was put on the top for guild prowess.

The team had been planning this attack on the guild for weeks and by the time they returned from their mission they'd be able to implement it. Evergreen wanted to show Titania that she was the true Fairy Queen, Bickslow was tired of everyone making fun of him due to his magic, and Freed . . . well, Laxus was pretty sure the rune mage was just going along with it because it was Laxus' plan. The green-haired mage hadn't been shy in telling Laxus of his feelings for him, which had thrown a wrench into his normally stoic mask.

Laxus cared about few things in this cruel world; power, strength, and the Thunder Legion, all that bull shit his Gramps sprouted about family and guild being everything was fucking dumb in his mind. Laxus could have anything or anyone he wanted as one of the few S Class mages in Fairy Tail, a fact that both sprouted pride and irked him. Outside of Gramps and himself, there were only three other S Class mages in the guild; Gildarts, Erza, and Mirajane. There should be more of them and the S Class Exams should be held more frequently so mages had the chance to up their rank. But no, his Gramps only did S Class Exams once every couple years, utterly stupid.

He looked at Freed who was arguing with Evergreen on some mundane topic, but the way Freed's face became flushed when he was passionately talking with someone always made his pants a little tighter. Laxus' mind had been wondering lately as to what it would be like to have Freed's cheek that attractive red shade due to him. He had never pursued his feelings for Freed, wasn't sure if he actually felt anything besides comradery for the man, but lately, he'd been noticing subtle differences in Freed's interactions with him.

Freed had always admired Laxus from afar, but he'd been staring more intently at Laxus while he was working out or walking around the house shirtless. His eyes would darken with lust, his magic would rise as if his demon was taking over, and he could smell the arousal on the man. It was becoming more and more frequent and Laxus had been frequently thinking about them together, sexually. Just this morning he had jerked off in the shower to the thought of Freed's mouth around his large cock. It was the first time that he'd ever stroked himself while imaging a man sucking on him. Even his dragon was urging Laxus to try it, it wouldn't hurt to just get a taste of the man.

"You ready to go Bossman?" Bickslow asked while the others were getting up.

"Yea, let's get this mission over with so we can walk back to Magnolia. I don't feel like riding the damn train back this time, plus we can finish going over our plans for taking the guild over."

* * *

It would take them another two weeks to get back to Magnolia on foot, after already walking the first week once the mission was completed. Thankfully, Evergreen wasn't bitching about walking back home but Bickslow did have his babies carry her from time to time. They were also flying occasionally as well for a change of pace, plus he always liked watching Freed use his wings. That had sparked another train of thought, one that was definitely X-rated and had the slayer twisted with different . . . feelings.

Normally he could just push them all aside and just move about his day. He was riddled with guilt about feeling this way for a teammate and a man, not that he thought there was anything wrong with people choosing to like the same sex he just never thought it'd be him. He'd always had flocks of women around him, a never-ending choice of women to warm his bed and satisfy his needs, but now he wanted to try that with Freed. He had no idea how to talk to the rune mage about this topic or if he even should, which is why he was at war with himself. Emotions were such a pain in the ass!

"Stopping here for the night would be ideal. There is a river not far from here, a dense forest for covering where we can set up camp, and I'm fairly certain a hot spring is her as well." Evergreen's squeal of joy had all men clapping their hands over their ears as the fairy mage's pitch reached new octaves.

"Stop screaming, woman! You're going to make out damn ears bleed," Laxus grumbled while slightly glaring at the brunette who reined in her screams but the perma-smile was in full force. There were few things that made Evergreen act like a small child but the idea of a warm bath was always one way.

"Well, you strapping men can set-up camp while I go spend a couple of hours taking care of myself in the spring. Freed?" Evergreen raised an eyebrow at the rune mage who looked to Laxus for approval. He nodded his head, it definitely wasn't worth the headache he'd get if he told her, no, plus if she was happy then she'd more than likely cook for them. She was amazing with food and when it was her turn his mouth always watered and his belly was full. The three guys could make things edible but that was about it. "You're cooking tonight Ever, so don't spend all night in the hot spring." She rolled her eyes before leaving in the direction that Freed instructed her to go.

"I'm going to take all the canteens to the river to fill them up, maybe play in the cool water with the babies for a bit." Before either mage could argue the seith mage was on top of his totems and flying off through the trees, but not before winking at Laxus. Damn, he figured that Bickslow was onto to his desire for Freed, being Boscan and all, but Laxus thought he was doing a better job than that at hiding his feelings.

"Let's get these tents set up and a fire going, I'd rather have everything up now instead of waiting for those two to get back." Laxus opened his pack and began to pull out his tent as Freed was doing the same with his own. Freed had taken off his outer jacket, so not to ruin it, which left him is a white button down t-shirt and his black trousers. Freed bent over to continue unpacking and Laxus gulped at the way the material was clinging to his luscious ass. He adjusted himself as he turned around and kept his mind focused on getting the tent that he was sleeping up. Once he was finished with his own he moved onto Bickslow's and left Evergreen's complicated piece of shit up to Freed. Once Freed was done he had wiped his brow with the back of his hand and leaned up against a large tree, the slight breeze rustling his hair. Laxus felt as if he was in a trance, his feet carried him to where Freed was peacefully resting, eyes closed.

Freed's turquoise eyes opened, wondering why there was a shadow cast over him. His breath caught in his throat as he saw Laxus standing before him, a heated gaze resting on what he figured was his lips. He felt the need to wet his lips at having Laxus this close to him, noticing as Laxus watched his tongue moisten his suddenly dry lips. Laxus' storm grey eyes looked into his, giving him a moment to leave if he chose to do so. Freed didn't budge.

Laxus, tentatively, pressed his lips to Freed's smooth ones. A strange fire sparked in his stomach from the simple kiss, one that demanded more heat. He nibbled on Freed's lower lip, asking for entrance before plunging his tongue in to taste the man. He tasted of coffee and biscotti, an interesting combination to say the least. Freed gripped the front of Laxus' shirt to pull him in closer as his tongue battled for dominance, but Laxus refused to give him ground.

"Leave you two alone for an hour and this is how I find you," snorted Bickslow as he entered the camp. "Should have done this fucking ages ago." He dodged the bolt of lightning that Laxus shot at him.

"If you two are going to fuck like rabbits in the future make sure you put up a silencing rune, please? Some of us would like our beauty sleep." Evergreen tossed her hair over her shoulder as she set about getting the evening meal ready, a small smile on her lips as she sent a wink towards Bickslow. The two of them had been working towards this moment for a while and they couldn't exactly high-five one another they both stole a side glance to congratulate the other.

Laxus and Freed were the same shade of bright red and had jumped apart the minute that Bickslow had spoken. Laxus had been so engrossed in kissing Freed that he hadn't heard the seith mage come into camp or Evergreen for that matter. Laxus went to cool off in his tent, gather his head and sort through the mess of emotions Freed had just stirred in him. Eventually they'd have to talk about what happened but for now, Laxus was willing to hide in his tent until it was dark and no-one could see the perma-blush he was sporting.

* * *

A nother week had passed, which meant they were another week closer to Magnolia and setting their plan in motion. Freed had talked to Laxus the following day after he'd kissed the green-haired mage. They were both willing to explore this more and had been stealing kisses here and there when they thought Bickslow and Evergreen weren't looking, attempting for some kind of privacy. The kisses were usually sweet and brief during the day but at night is when Freed was more willing to be bold. In the night where no-one could see him rubbing his hand along Laxus' length through his pants or the quiet moans, both would elicit to the heavens.

A couple of nights ago Laxus had let Freed give him a handjob while his back was pressed against the tree. His demon had come out and wanted to play, and play he did. Freed's hand might have been the only thing to touch his dick that night but his lips had been everywhere. Freed had stripped him naked in the middle of the forest, the bark pressing into his back had heightened his senses. The kisses and nips along his jaw, neck, and chest had pushed him over the edge as Freed had moved in confident, hard, fast strokes which had him orgasming in minutes.

Freed had left Laxus alone to his thoughts in the forest, which had taken a long time to formulate. That was definitely a top-five ranked orgasm, easily, which had him wondering what it would be like when they eventually decided to fuck. He groaned as his length started to harden again. He quickly dressed and headed back to camp to find everyone asleep in their tents, so Laxus buckled down for the night too.

They'd shared a few kisses here and there but had proceeded below the belt since then and Laxus was going slightly mad with need. Tonight though, tonight Laxus had a plan of his own one that would have Freed feeling as good as he did a couple of nights ago, he hoped. This was something new for Laxus and he was slightly scared that he wouldn't be able to please Freed the way he was pleasing him. However, if there was one thing Laxus knew it was sex. He knew how to read the signs his partners were giving him, thanks to his slayer senses, so he figured that Freed wouldn't be any different.

Laxus had asked Freed to leave his tent unruned tonight, in case he decided to join him. Freed had blushed at what Laxus was insinuating but agreed nonetheless. Laxus had walked over to Freed's tent in just his boxers, sliding under the covers but keeping a safe distance from him. He didn't want Freed to feel pressured but he sounded like he was sleeping soundly or at least faking it really well. Laxus placed a hand on his trim hip, letting it rest there for a few moments before he slid it slightly lower so it rested on the inside of his hip. Then he felt Freed's hand on his own, causing Laxus to freeze unsure if he was asleep or not.

After several long moments of being frozen with his hand on Laxus, he felt Freed's hand guiding his downward to his groin, down past soft pubic hair to a fully erect cock. Laxus lightly put his large hand around the base of Freed's cock, gripping it cautiously, still unsure if Freed was awake or possibly even dreaming. Laxus moved his fingers up his shaft where he felt a drop of pre-cum on the tip and slowly moved his hand back down before slowly massaging his nearly hairless balls.

Freed grasped Laxus' hand and wrapped it tight around his shaft and slowly directed it up and down, taking the hint and slowly started jacking him. He moaned lightly and Laxus knew he had to be awake, so he moved closer until his hard cock was pressed firmly against Freed's ass cheeks. Freed rolled over to his back, throwing the covers off of us and Laxus could see the shadow of his dick, hard and slightly curved upwards towards his chest, never had been so thankful for dragon senses as he was in this moment. Laxus moved up on his elbow and grabbed his erection with his free hand, guiding him into my mouth.

Laxus licked the head, tasting Freed's pre-cum, before sliding his tongue slowly up and down the shaft, which felt like silk. His dick was thin enough for Laxus to easily get into his mouth as he slowly took him deeper until the head hit the back of his throat. Slowly, Laxus started to bob his head up and down, gliding his lips and tongue along his amazing cock. Freed's breathing became more erratic as he alternated between sucking and licking. When Freed began to lift his pelvis to meet Laxus' movements he knew that he had him exactly where he wanted him to be. He felt Freed's manhood pulsate, warning Laxus that he was cumming, he grunted and moaned as Laxus felt his body spasm. The first spurt came as Freed's dick was deep in Laxus' mouth, coating his throat in cum.

"I want you to fuck me Laxus," Freed whispered as he pulled a bottle of lube from his bag, eyes begging for more. Laxus grunted a yes, not trusting his own voice in that moment. Freed squeezed some lube on his hand and then spread it over Laxus erect penis before rolling onto his stomach. Laxus knew what he had to do as he squirted lube onto Freed's ass hole, the coolness causing the man under me to shiver. Laxus placed one finger around the outside, probing gently before slowly inserting one finger up to the first knuckle, followed shortly by the second knuckle. He began to work Freed's tight little hole with one finger, listening for his quiet moans as he added a second finger. His head lifted up as both his fingers worked in perfect rhythm as his spare hand gently stroked Freed's fully erect cock.

Freed raised his ass slightly, spreading his knees slightly to signal that he was ready. Laxus added more lube to himself before pressing his cock head against Freed's rosebud and pushed forward with little effort the head slipped in. Laxus took it slow, entering bit-by-bit, pulling back before pushing in a little deeper. Soon Laxus' cock was buried in his ass, he was so tight around his cock as he started pumping rhythmically. Laxus's hands gripped Freed's hips as he turned his head so Laxus could see the pleasure he was feeling with every stroke. The look on Freed's face only heightened Laxus' arousal, he could feel his dragon wanting to take over; his sole purpose was to cum deep in Freed's ass. By then, Freed had pushed Laxus' hand away to pleasure himself. Laxus' orgasm swept through him as he came within Freed's tight little ass, black spots dotted his vision. Freed came in turn and bucked beneath Laxus as he released himself onto the sheet.

Laxus rolled the two of them away from the mess as they caught their breath, still planted in Freed's tight hole. Freed turned his head to kiss Laxus' jaw as he pulled himself from Freed, wanting to kiss the man fully on the lips. Within minutes both men were hard again as Laxus slid his length into Freed once more. The rest of the night carried on much the same way, with moments of sleep happening here and there. By the time the sun was just barely starting to rise they figured that it was time to get a couple of hours of rest before continuing their trek home.

* * *

Laxus was fucking pissed! How was it that the Thunder Legion had been taken out by Fairy Tail so easily! Erza had bested Evergreen in the end, Bickslow was defeated by the damn newbie and her lion spirit, and Freed had been taken down by Mirajane. How the hell had their perfectly executed plan suddenly fall to pieces by a bunch of weaklings! As much as he loathed to admit maybe Freed had been right when he cautioned Laxus. No matter he would tear the city up starting at Kardia Cathedral, activating the Thunder Palace. Hoping, Makarov will release his reign of Fairy Tail and give it over to him.

Laxus scoffed as Mystogan tried to bring him down, it only further angered the lightning slayer who disposed of him with ease. Then fire clashed with his lightning, a smirk on his face as Natsu finally figured a way out. Must have been thanks to the blue-haired bookworm and his magic that he was able to get free. He goes all out, overwhelming Natsu as he attacks with everything he has only to be saved by Gajeel. Fine! Laxus is more than willing to have three dragons fight this battle, he'd still come out on top!

He gathered his magic as he prepared to launch Fairy Law, wanted to annihilate every human, mage or non-mage, within the city limits. Laxus smirks as the spell released only to find that it's failing, not sending his enemies away. He realizes that Freed was right, he still does see them all are comrades and family, he couldn't stand to hurt the innocent lives in Magnolia. His emotions get the better of him as he refuses to acknowledge anything else and continues his fight with Natsu. Eventually, Laxus was brought down by Gajeel and Natsu teaming up, his embarrassed ass lays on the roof of the cathedral. Before he loses consciousness he notices that all of the electric orbs in the sky have disappeared, accepting his loss he lets the blackness consume him.

Laxus wakes up in the guild infirmary with Freed sitting in a chair reading a book. The man looks a little worse for wear but ultimately seems to be fine, which has Laxus feeling thankful. "Freed? You ok?" Freed's head whips up from the book incredibly fast, before he rushed to Laxus' side to cup his face between both his hands. Teary eyes search Laxus' grey ones before he kisses the dragon slayer, relieved that he's alright.

"Master Makarov wants to see you in his office once you're feeling up to it."

"Wait for me outside his office? I guarantee this won't be anything good." Laxus was right, his disbandment from the guild was proof he had fucked up royally. Even with the other members of the Thunder Legion trying to defend him, there wasn't much hope. He needed time away, time to reflect on everything Gramps had spoken to him as he grew up in the guild.

He wrote he teammates a note, letting them know he'd be ok and he hoped to return one day. Freed's note had his heart clenching as he told the man not to wait for him and if he found love while he was away it would be great, his happiness is what mattered most to Laxus. Watching the Fantasia Parade had brought nostalgic memories of Laxus with Gramps and when the entire guild raised their hands with the Fairy Tail symbol he lost it. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks as he turned to leave Magnolia, knowing that when he came back it would be because he was a changed man. One that Freed and Gramps would be proud of.


	5. Changeling 2 - Laxus x Freed

The Thunder Legion was making their way back to Magnolia after a rather long mission away from the guild. Three weeks was quite a time to be gone but when on SS Class missions it was usually at least two weeks away, including travel. Laxus was a bit bummed that they missed the fight against Phantom Lord, even is he had made outrageous demands in order to return to help. Truth was that his team had been neck deep in their own mission that was not fairing so well when Mira had called. He sluffed off what was happening at Fairy Tail because his team's immediate mission was hanging in the balance.

Evergreen had been knocked unconscious, Freed was trapped in some weird ass vine prison, Bickslow was nowhere to be seen, and he was fighting off dozens of thorny vines that were coming at him while trying to keep the fairy mage safe. He sent out a large bolt of lightning, exploding dozens of vines but more just kept coming. Laxus was getting ready to release a roar when the vines all went limp, falling to the ground. Freed gracefully landed on the ground and rushed over to see if he was okay. Laxus scoffed and got the rune mage to look at Evergreen.

"Laxus, do you happen to know where Bickslow is?"

"I lost track of him while trying to keep Ever's ass safe." Laxus could smell the Bickslow's earthy scent but it was faint. He looked up to the treetops to see the missing man floating down on his babies, eyes glowing green as he kept hold of the man they were hunting down.

"Look what I found hiding waaaay above us."

"How'd you find him?"

"I had Pipi scope out the area, Bossman. She reported back to me and I took off in search of our bad boy. The minute I found him he locked eyes with me and we now have quite the connection." Laxus rolled his eyes as his friend laughed at his own joke. "Ever still had the cuffs?" Laxus plucked the magic canceling cuffs from Evergreen's bag and placed them on the man's wrist. He was quite the scrawny thing for being a dark mage, mousy looking in all aspects of the term. Bickslow released his magic and watched as his counterparts green eyes turned back to their natural dark brown hue.

"We might as well get him back to town and in a cell. Can the babies carry Ever until she wakes up or we get a hotel?"

"No problem Bossman, the babies love to help."

"Help the fairy. Always carrying someone. Poor Evergreen. Not heavy. We can help." Evergreen had woken up as they entered the town, the team turned in the man, collected their reward and proceeded to leave. The nearest train station was a weeks walk away and it was on day three that Mira called him. The team was tired, and so was he to be honest, so he demanded outrageous items and then hung up on their asses.

"Are we still going through with your plan once we reach Magnolia?" Freed asked as the continued their trek back. Laxus wasn't sure in all honesty. They had beat Phantom Lord without the Thunder Legion and they were a fairly powerful guild.

"We'll see what everyone is up to once we get there. See if the old man is willing to back down on his own." Freed nodded. It was no secret that his blonde man wanted power, to control Fairy Tail and get rid of everyone that was weak. It was how his father had treated him when he shoved the lightning dragon lacrima in his eye.

Freed had a crush on Laxus ever since he had been rescued him from another political party his father had forced him to attend. Lord Justine was not a great man and an even worse father but he had been forced to attend yet another ball in hopes of finding a powerful family to marry Freed into. Political alliances were the only thing his father cared about, besides advancing the Justine legacy. He had never informed his father he was gay, that would have been even worse than when his father found out he had learned rune magic and then reading the spell that earned him a demon soul.

He was lucky enough that Makarov happened to be at the same party and had drug his resilient teenage grandson with him. Laxus and Freed became fast friends once they started talking about their magics, which had Laxus telling him he should leave this life and join Fairy Tail. The idea of running away from home was one that Freed had toyed with for a long time, but he never had anywhere he could go where his father wouldn't find him. Now, now it was a real possible idea so later that night he snuck off with the two blonde men and made his new home in Fairy Tail.

As time went on he started to develop feelings for Laxus and he knew he seemed like a fanboy, or at least that was how others perceived him. He was okay with everything thinking that plus it was a way for him to get closer to the man. Eventually Evergreen and Bickslow joined the fold and the Thunder Legion was born. He tried to keep himself in line when it came to Laxus but sometimes the man was just too amazing. If Bickslow or Evergreen suspected anything then they kept it to themselves.

"Well damn! Next train won't be in until tomorrow evening," Bickslow groaned as they went to purchase their tickets anyways.

"That's perfectly fine with me. I am all for getting a hotel where I can have a proper bath." Evergreen turned on her heel and started walking into town to find a decent hotel for the four of them. "I plan on doing some shopping tomorrow since we'll have to wait until the train to arrive at six pm tomorrow."

"Why don't we all get cleaned up and meet for supper? We can spend the rest of out downtime however we want."

"Great idea, Bossman. Come on babies! Let's fly in style as we follow Ever!" Evergreen found a three-star hotel that wasn't overly pricey for the four of them and proceeded to get her own room. There was no way she was sharing her precious time alone with the other three. She loved her team dearly but she could only handle so much testosterone. A tub filled with hot water and bubbles is exactly what the doctor called for. She had an hour to soak and a half hour to get ready before she would meet the team for a late meal and then she was going to sleep on an actual bed until noon if she felt like it.

* * *

Bickslow was at the bar ordering drinks for the four of them when he saw a strange looking flyer peeking out from underneath a stack of magazines. The writing looked quite old so he grabbed it and figured Freed would like something to look at tonight. He sat in the booth alone, waiting for the others to join him. The waiter placed their drinks on the table along with a bowl of mixed nuts. He was joined by Laxus and Freed first, with Evergreen being her usual late self not that any of them minded.

"Look what I found earlier. Some kind of old parchment you might be into." Bickslow passed the paper to Freed, reading the words as he did so. "Seems odd that someone would just have this hanging around." The booth erupted in bright white light that had the seith mage hiding his head behind his arms. "What in the hell was that?"

"Seems like you activated something. I'll take this back to my room to study after we have eaten of course."

"Thanks for ordering drinks for us Bix. Hopefully, the waiter will be back around so we can get some food. I'm dying for a decent meal now that we're not in the forest." The team enjoyed the rest of the night as the talked and laughed while making fun of one another in between everything else.

"We'll see you here for breakfast . . . er brunch?" Bickslow amended as Evergreen gave him a death glare.

"Brunch will be fine. Have a good night boys." Bickslow just shook his head as Evergreen closed the door in their faces. That was one woman who was not an early riser. Bickslow bid everyone else goodnight and fell face first onto the mattress. He had no problems roughing it, had done so for many years, but getting a decent night sleep was something he looked forward to all the time. His babies rested on the nightstands that were on either side on the bed as they too powered down for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a good day, he could feel it.

* * *

The seith mage turned his head on the pillow to see the red numbers on the lacrima-clock reading nine eighteen. He had slept quite well that night but decided he needed to get ready for the day. He stood up feeling a bit more top-heavy than usual but shrugged it off as he went to jump into the shower. He closed his eyes as he jumped under the warm water and began to lather his body with soap.

His imagination was in overdrive today as it almost felt like he was feeling REAL breasts. He laughed and looked down to see hands on two large, round breasts in small, well-manicured hands. Bickslow immediately reached to his head where he pulled long locks of honey brown hair. Panicking he vaulted out of the shower and ran the nearest full-length mirror. He blinked several times as he stared at the green Fairy Tail symbol on the top of his right breast.

"What the fuck!" Soapy water was dripping onto the floor so he decided that he needed to at least finish his shower. He still couldn't wrap his head around what was going on and just how the hell he landed in Evergreen's body. Hopefully, the others would be alright and could help him out when they met for breakfast.

Bickslow was sitting at the booth, alone, waiting for the others to come down for brunch. Men had been cat-calling, whistling, and trying to grab his ass all morning, no wonder Evergreen embraced resting-bitch-face whenever they were outside the guild. He had evaded all the men but now that they were staring at him it gave him the creeps, he wondered if this was how Evergreen felt all the time when she was out.

"What the actual fuck? Why are you here so early Evergreen?" The brunette looked at the green-haired man before him.

"Freed, dude, did you just swear?"

"It's Laxus. I'm trapped in Freed's body Ever."

"Hate to break it to you, Bossman, but I'm not Ever."

"Bickslow? What the ever-loving-hell is going on?" Bickslow tried to contain his laughter but watching the well-kept rune mage growling, swearing, and NOT wearing his cravat well it was all just too much. "You fucking suck." Laxus slumped into the booth which had Bickslow cackling even more.

"I am terribly sorry to have bumped into a young miss, please forgive me." Laxus voice floated across the way as Bickslow and Laxus peered around the booth to see Laxus touching a young woman's arm. "Hopefully I did not hurt you."

"Oh . . . oh no. I'm perr-fectly g-good." The young woman slowly withdrew from the tall blonde, stars in her eyes. Freed caught sight of himself and Evergreen in the booth and made his way over.

"I am sorry to be late. I was not sure how to proceed this morning." Bickslow was now full on out cry-laughing. A polite Laxus never did he ever think he would see the day that Laxus sounded so . . . proper.

"Bix is stuck in Evergreen's body which leaves me to believe that she must be in his body. Freed what the fuck happened to us?"

"From my deductions, it has something to do with the poster that Bickslow read off of last night. Seems reading the words activated the spell but there seems to have been a delayed reaction of sorts."

"How the fuck do we fix this Freed?"

"I will need to get into my room to go over the poster. Hopefully, there is a clue there that can help us."

"Should we just order our food to go and eat in Ever . . . er, my room? This is going to get confusing real fast."

"I'll get the food and meet you both there. With any luck Ever won't be a super bitch over all of this."

"Hey, I resent that!" Bickslow yelled at Laxus as they all froze.

"It would seem there is more to this spell that just the swapping of bodies, how intriguing."

"Yeah, yeah. It's all a great fucking mystery so let's get moving, please." Bickslow and Freed went to Bickslow's room while Laxus went to order food. Being Freed's body had been weird, to say the least. He woke up showered and while seeing green hair he almost screamed. Checking his appearance in the mirror there was no mistaking it, he was currently stuck in Freed's body. He dressed mostly the same as the rune mage, minus the stupid cravat and he didn't button anything up either.

It was weird dealing with normal people senses. Noises and smells weren't amplified like they were as a dragon slayer, which he thought was a pain in the ass. Now that he didn't have them anymore he realized how much they actually helped him out. The weirdest part of all of this was how this body reacted to seeing himself with the woman, the way Freed acted in his body had turned him on. It was something he sure as fuck was not ready to delve into. He grabbed the trays of food and stormed off to Bickslow's room.

When he entered the room Bickslow was crying in a heap of pillows clad in his boxers only as Freed was trying to calm him down and Evergreen was playing with her boobs in the mirror. It was like he had tumbled into an alternate reality. Bickslow never cried, Laxus never calmed anyone down, and Evergreen didn't grope herself in front of them. He sighed as he closed the door and sat the food on the table.

"Evergreen calm the fuck down and Bickslow stop grabbing your damn boobs!" All three heads turned to him in silence. "Let's just eat and then we can figure this shit out." Bickslow wiped the tears away before giggling behind a fan, which caused Laxus and Freed to laugh at how ridiculous it looked for the seith mage to be giggling behind a pink feather fan. Bickslow just huffed and proceeded to put some food on a plate.

"This whole thing is utterly ridiculous," Evergreen pouted while eating a strawberry, dabbing her chin as juice slid down. "What?"

"Bickslow rarely uses napkins, it's just odd," Laxus uttered as he shook his head. "We need new names or else we are going to confuse everyone with the double names. I'll be Jake, you'll be Rose, Freed is Fred and Evergreen will be Ben. Simple and easy to remember. Fred, any idea on how to fix this?"

"I have the flyer from my room but have yet to look at it."

"Eat and then we'll delve into this. Any idea what was swapped and what wasn't?"

"Well our consciousness have swapped bodies but it would seem our stronger feelings are still apart of the bodies we currently reside in, such as when Rose became angry this morning after brunch."

"It wasn't just then either," Rose began, "When I was walking to the restaurant I had men leering at me and trying to grope me and before La-Jake entered the booth I have men just staring at me. Creepy for sure and I felt so small. Is that how you feel whenever you are outside the guild, Ben?"

"Not usually. I have a pretty good handle on those losers but I used to feel that when I was younger like I was prey. Has anyone tried to use the other magic?" The other three shook their head no.

"I do not think that is a good idea, at least not until we are away from the town. Would not be a good situation if we stumble upon some dark mages while like this. After we have eaten I suggest we head out to do a little training before we check to see if the train will arrive on time today. I am unsure if we should return to Magnolia if we are still in the same situation."

"We'll finish here and then head out."

"I . . . I have a question," Ben blushed as he looked down. "I have to go to the washroom but have no idea what I am doing." Everyone blanched at the thought. Laxus and Freed were good since they were still in male bodies but Evergreen and Bickslow didn't have the same equipment.

"Come on," Rose said as she stood up. "It's my body so I might as be the one to explain it to you. Then you can fill me in on how things work on my end too."

"Just be thankful I wasn't on my period," Ben uttered as he followed the woman into the bathroom.

"I will forever be thankful I did not end up as the opposite sex throughout this ordeal." Jake nodded his head in agreement with Fred. It was just the two of them eating and Laxus watched himself eat with such . . . refinement that is was almost awe-inspiring. He could feel his tights begin to tighten again and went back to thinking about the food on his plate.

Freed was having the same issue, except it was a surprise to him. He didn't think that Laxus was physically attracted to him but maybe it was just because he was in the body? Or maybe Laxus was bisexual? It was all too confusing. He pulled the paper from his pocket and began to go over it as Evergreen and Bickslow returned from their bathroom adventure red-faced.

"Any luck, Fred?" Rose asked, extremely hopeful.

"Well it says here that each will walk a mile in each other's shoes for one full day," Fred continued to go over the paper in great detail. "It's a twenty-four-hour spell."

"But did it start when the room erupted in light last night or when we first woke up this morning?" Rose asked as she played with her hair.

"It is not clear. The train is to arrive at six pm tonight and I suggest that if we have not returned to normal by then we wait until the morning. I do not believe there is much else that we can do."

"I need to blow shit up!" Jake stormed out of the room as the other three mages scrambled to follow him. He was leading them into the forest to a clearing that was a good distance away from everything and everyone.

"Well fuck! I can't blow anything up without my magic." Jake punched a tree, instantly regretting it since he wasn't in his body.

"We might as well sit with our counterpart to learn about out magic and try to teach . . . ourselves?" Ben ended awkwardly as he looked over at Rose.

"We are going to head over here and try to figure this out," Rose looped her arm through Ben's as she pulled the man with her. "This is so fucking weird Evergreen."

"I know Bix, but what can we do. I'm just thankful it's a timed spell but it also makes me wonder how many other people have read from that poster."

"I'm sure there is a shit tonne Ever. I've seen the same paper in several other areas of that hotel. But how about you start explaining your magic to me. We've worked together for years so I know all of your attacks but I also know that me shouting them won't do anything."

"My parents were both mages and loving parents. We often practiced magic together since I couldn't exactly go around turning everyone to stone. My parents had special glasses made for me to help my control but they didn't always work. When I was feeling an emotion strongly it would surpass the glasses and after a year I still hadn't figured out how to release someone from stone. It wasn't until I turned my father to stone that I realized I could set time restraints on my spell."

"Damn Ever, I never knew."

"Not like we talk about our childhoods that much. I had also started reading up on fairy magic after hearing a story from my grandmother. I learned second magic, offensive magic since turning people to stone was more defensive. I was also the reason I stopped caring if guys looked at me because I'd turn them to stone for a while if they pissed me off too much."

"When I met you three I had just lost my parents and was looking for a new family, so when you all welcomed me with open arms I felt safe, plus learning you all have cursed eyes too was a bonus."

"Yeah. My seith magic is activated with my eyes and it's how I control others, Freed has his demon soul housed in his eyes, and Laxus has his lacrima behind one of his. Damn, we're all kinda fucked up." The two mages laughed at the joke. "So how do I use your magic?"

"My fairy magic is easy to call upon, you just need to meditate in order to gather it in one place then you should be able to use Fairy Machine Gun on that group of trees over there."

"And the wings? How do I fly?"

"The same principle, but let's get this down first." Rose found a comfortable pose and began to gather the magic together. It was all over the place and would take a bit before it would all be settled. Ben gazed across the clearing to see that Fred was instructing Jake on how to use the sword at his side. Jake was a natural, by the looks of it, and was already starting to cast small spells with it, ones that had the earth breaking beneath their feet.

"Ready?" Evergreen asked Bickslow when she felt all her power in one spot. "Remember not to expel all the power in blast because it'll take a while to fill back up." Rose nodded before smiling as wings sprouted from her back. "Showoff."

"Fairy Machine Gun!" Rose yelled as several green bullets shot from her hands and lodged themselves into several trees before the trees fell to the ground. In her excitement she jumped off the ground a little too hard and propelled herself quite high, thankfully she was able to use her wings to steady herself mid-air.

"Not too shabby. Now try to move in any direction, you need to think of the wings as an extension of yourself, just another body part." It took Rose several tries but she was able to grasp the concept quite easily.

"Damn, Bickslow sure is getting the hang of Ever's powers fast. I knew he was a quick study but that's impressive."

"He can be smart when he applies himself, but I have to say you are picking up on my magic quite fast yourself. Has the demon come out at all yet?"

"Not once."

"Well, you and I are two different people so it could be staying dormant because it knows that I am not me. Let's try some simple runes then. Rune magic is all about rules and regulations, what you set forth and how it is done. I used my sword to write the runes and the additional magic gives them a boost. Make a cage." Laxus focused on what he wanted to do as a rabbit hopped through the clearing he cast it. The cage looked alright until the rabbit hopped out of the top.

"Shit forgot to put a roof on the damn thing." Laxus was gaining a new appreciation for his friend's magic. There was a squeal as the two men found Rose jumping up and down at the now stone squirrel that was perched on a tree branch. If Bickslow could get the hang of Evergreen's magic then he sure as shit would get the hang of Freed's.

"Have a seat, Ben, it's time you learned about my magic or at least part of it. I am only going to teach you about controlling souls, the ones in my totems specifically. My Figure Eyes isn't something you'll be able to learn or control, even I have a tough time some days." Ben nodded his head as Rose pulled out the five totems from her backpack.

"How does this work Bix? I can feel something bubbling just under the surface." Rose smiled at the nervous look that was on Ben's face.

"I want you to let it free but picture it as small waves on the ocean." Ben closed his eyes and pictured what had been said, instantly feeling relief as the magic pushed out. When he opened his eyes there were five totems flying around his head.

"Daddy feels weird." "You not daddy!"

"Relax babies," Rose said as the five totems turned to her. "There was an accident last night that made us swap bodies. Evergreen is in my body and I am in hers but we have each other's magic."

"Souls the same." "How fix?"

"It's a timed spell so it'll wear off tonight or tomorrow morning. We are trying to help one another with our magic in case something bad happens."

"Help Daddy help Evergreen!" "Time to fly!"

"FLY! I don't know about that!"

Freed flinched when he heard Ben's voice ringing across the clearing. He was currently working on calling lightning to his form but so far had only managed to get a couple of sparks on his skin. To say he felt like a failure was an understatement. Laxus, Bickslow, and Evergreen seemed to be picking up on this quite fast and here he was barely making enough electricity to operate a blow dryer.

"Don't give up Freed. You're so much further than when I started learning about my magic. I couldn't do that for months, just working on a single spark had me tired every day. Wasn't until I realized that lightning is unpredictable and was hooked to my emotions that I figured out how to harness it." Freed looked at himself, the same confident smirk Laxus always wore was now on his face and damn it all if it wasn't sexy. Lightning was starting to flow over his skin now as the smirk increased. Fred flung his left arm out as a bolt left his fingertips and incinerated a tree.

"Damn, that wasn't too shabby." Jake put a hand on Fred's shoulder as grey eyes stared into his own. It was odd to see such a look in his own eyes but he couldn't fight how his stomach danced around in joy. Fred had gotten much closer to him, leaning in slowly as if giving him a chance to flee. However, he wanted to see what this feeling was so he let Fred come in close until their lips were almost touching.

"Are you sure this is alright, Laxus?" He just nodded his head yes as their lips touched in a light kiss. A bright light shone through the clearing as the two men were thrown from one another.

"What the hell? Fred are you alright?" Ben ran towards the man as Rose sprinted towards Jake. The two stunned men sat up slowly, looking at their hands then one another.

"I'm me again," Laxus said as he stood up with Rose's help. "How?"

"Walk a mile in each other's shoes, turns out there was a literal meaning as well as having a time constraint." Freed dusted himself off before doing the buttons up on his shirt than a jacket. It was nice to be back in his own body, even if he was missing a couple of pieces of his outfit.

"Well, now I'm fuckin jealous. Not fair that you two got to swap back," Rose whined, pouting as she looked between the two men. She had seen what happened, the gentle kiss between the two, knew that Evergreen had witnessed it as well. Neither of them held those kinds of feelings for one another, friends would all they'd ever be and that was fine. For years they had watched in silence as Freed pined after Laxus and the former just ignored everything in sight. Laxus never stopped Freed's affections all these years, not like when he laid down the law with his fangirls. They had talked about it at length a couple of times and both decided that Laxus wasn't truly aware of how he felt about the rune mage, well, up until now that it.

"I'm starving," Rose stated as he looked to the sky where the sun had already started to set. We've been out here all damn afternoon and I for one would like a hot meal, a bath, and a comfortable bed. Who knows what'll happen tomorrow and I can guarantee you we already missed this evenings train." There were several other stomachs that were making their hunger known as the group headed back to town.

Supper was a quiet affair, everyone had a lot to think about and were tired from the day they had. It wasn't very often they had to train with powers that weren't their own and it was tiring work. The four of them headed to their own rooms where Rose was able to get her bath and head to bed and Ben put on the lacrima-vision and was asleep within minutes. Freed and Laxus entered their own rooms without saying a single word to anyone else.

Laxus' whole body was still buzzing whenever he thought of the kiss he shared with Freed. He always knew that he swung both ways, saw men equally as attractive as women, but had only ever had sex with women. Never had an inkling to be with a man, not until now. Being in Freed's body had let him know that the rune mage was equally attracted to him and watching Freed handle his body had been the strangest most erotic turn on in his life. He wanted to try more, feel more but didn't if he should go to Freed or just leave it all as is.

Laxus got off his bed and headed to the door after hearing a soft, repetitive knock. Opening the door he was shocked to see Freed standing there in pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

"May I come in, Laxus?" Laxus opened the door wider to signal the rune mage to enter. Laxus felt his heartbeat start to thump faster, blood racing in his veins. "I have to ask, how was spending a day in my body?"

"At first it was odd, not having all of my heightened senses and being shorter than normal, but as the day went on it was quite insightful."

"How so?"

"I was able to appreciate my own powers more than I did before and those of my teammates. A greater understanding of what it means to truly be a team and what exactly I want to fight for in this world. That the curse I thought my lacrima was actually isn't one, it's a blessing just like Gramps always stated. Maybe I don't know myself as well as I thought I did. Did you figure anything out?"

"Your senses are intense and they never stop, even on the walk to the forest, I could hear every single sound all the time. It is amazing that neither dragon slayer in the guild have gone crazy from this or have not exposed more information than I am sure both know about our guildmates. Makes me realize that Natsu does have some sort of a brain as well," they both laughed at Freed's simple joke. "Controlling lightning is a lot harder than you make it look and I am grateful it wasn't me that switched with Evergreen. I do not think I could have handled being a female for a day, even though Bickslow seemed to handle it quite well."

"Bix has always been closer to Evergreen that either of us, so I think it's only natural that he was able to understand more than either of us."

"True. I also realized that maybe my feelings are not quite as one-sided as I had originally thought," Freed dared to gaze up Laxus' wide eyes, hoping he wasn't wrong. "Did the kiss mean anything to you, Laxus?"

"I don't know Freed. It was a rush and I did enjoy it but," Laxus wasn't good at dealing with emotions but talking about them he was even worse. "I like you Freed but I've never done anything like this with . . . a man before."

"Perhaps we start slow then? Another kiss to see if there is a spark at all now that we are in our own bodies?" Laxus nodded his head as he approached Freed, hands shaking. He had kissed dozens of women without a second thought but kissing Freed seemed so much . . . more. He slowly leaned forward to give Freed time leave if he wanted to, like what Freed had done for him in the clearing earlier that day. He wasn't leaving so Laxus' lips brushed Freed's lightly before he applied more pressure.

Laxus cupped Freed's face as the rune mage melted into his form, nibbling on his lower lip. Freed gasped lightly, allowing Laxus' tongue entrance into his warm mouth and coaxed his tongue to dance with his. Freed ran his hands under Laxus' shirt, moaning as his hands ran across the hard planes of his abs like he had longed to do for so a while now. Laxus stopped kissing Freed so that he could pull his shirt off and dropped it to the floor where Freed's would be meeting his soon.

"Are you sure Laxus? We don't have to go further."

"I want you Freed. I want to know what it feels like to be with you." Freed deftly undid Laxus' jeans and pushed them, along with his boxers, down his hips and muscular legs. He licked his lips before he grasping Laxus' large, thick cock in his hand and pumping his expertly. He licked the precum from the tip and watched as Laxus; breathing became labored, he grinned. Freed had been dying to taste the lightning slayer for a long while now and the opportunity was here, he wasn't going to deny himself the pleasure. Laxus didn't seem to mind as he took as much of him into his mouth as he could and began to work the man.

Laxus had never had a blow job that felt so incredible before. His hands grasped the green hair of the run mage as be began to buck in rhythm with Freed's movements. The feelings on his hot mouth and tight grip were more than he could stand at that moment but he wanted the feeling to last longer.

"Freed stop, or I'll . . . ohhh I'll cum in your mouth."

"Let me taste all of you Laxus, please." The begging in Freed's voice had Laxus' knees going weak and thrusting faster before releasing himself in the rune mage's mouth, breathing heavily.

"You taste divine, Laxus." Freed licked the droplets of Laxus' cum from his hand as Laxus pulled the man to his body, kissing him as his life depended on it. He could feel Freed's erection pressing into his thigh, the grinding sensation had his own coming back to life with vigor. "I brought lube, just in case. In my pajama pants back pocket. You'll . . . oh," Freed paused as Laxus tweaked one of his nipples while kissing the side of his neck.

"I'll need to what, Freed?"

"You'll need to work me a bit before you can enter," Laxus smirked against his neck, as his canines dragged down to his collarbone. Freed shivered in response. Laxus pulled the bottle of lube out before taking Freed's remaining clothes off his body.

"Lie on your side on the bed Freed, I want you to enjoy all of this." Laxus had something he wanted to try with Freed. It worked quite well with the women he had fucked and essentially it was the same principle. He sat behind the man who had done as he asked, lathering a finger in an ample amount of lube before using his thumb to circle the small hole. Freed's breath picked up from that simple action. Slowly he eased his finger up to the first knuckle and let Freed adjust as she slowly moved his hand in circular motions and moved up to the second knuckle. Freed was panting now and Laxus could tell the slow descent very enjoyable. He finally pushed his finger all the way in then pulled out slowly, repeating the movement over and over again.

"More Laxus, please!" He added more lube to a second finger and began to play with him all over again, this time Freed starting buck into his hand. Soon, very soon, Laxus would be able to see how good the rune mage felt. He had enjoyed everything else up to this point so he couldn't see why he wouldn't enjoying fucking him as well. Laxus used his free hand to apply an ample amount of lube to his stiff member.

"Are you ready for me, Freed?"

"YES! Oh . . . yes . . . please, Laxus." Laxus lined himself up and pressed the tip against his loosened hole as he pressed the head of it in carefully. Bit by bit he entered Freed's tight ass until he was fully sheathed, each of them was panting already. Laxus moved at a steady pace at first, but when Freed started meeting him thrust for thrust he picked up his pace. He had already finished once and knew he wouldn't be able to hold off for much longer so he wrapped a hand around Freed's length. Working him up to a point where he was beginning to thrash.

Laxus rolled Freed onto his belly, pulling his hips up so he was on his knees. He pistoned into him as he watched Freed pump his own length. Laxus briefly wondered what it would be like to have three arms at this point in time. "So close Freed."

"Harder . . . almost . . . there." He obliged Freed's request and soon they were both meetings a euphoric end as they collapsed on the bed. The both laid there, enjoying the silence as they reveled in the afterglow. Freed got up and put his boxer back on and entered the bathroom. Once he was out Laxus was also in his boxers.

"So . . . now what?"

"One day at a time? I am not sure where else this will lead, Laxus, but I am willing to take the time to find out. We do have potential plans for Fairy Tail, after all."

"Right. Sounds like a good plan." Freed kissed Laxus gently before he left the room. Sleep found both men easily that night as they dreamed of things to come.

* * *

Evergreen woke up in her bed and the thing she noticed was that she was naked, the second was that she had boobs. She ran to the closest mirror and squealed in delight at seeing that she truly was in her own body. Never before had she been so confused on WHO she was as a person as she was when she was in Bickslow's body parading around as a man. She was truly happy to be a woman and would never take it for granted again.

"Ever, you awake?" a familiar voice called through the door. She wrapped herself in a robe and opened the door to see the blue-black hair of her favorite seith mage. "You're you!"

"And you're you!" They both laughed and hugged each other. "Let me put some clothes on we can go down for breakfast, I'm sure you're hungry."

"I can eat." He waited in a chair, tapping his fingers on his knee. "Did you hear anything last night?"

"Can't say I did, why?"

"I woke up sometime last night to what I thought was Bossman and Freed hooking up." Evergreen shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Let them figure that out themselves, no poking fun. It's too new for any of your jabs, hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Bickslow saluted the now dressed Evergreen before they headed down for breakfast. Freed and Laxus were already there, sitting on the same side of the booth so that was good news.

"How are you two this morning?"

"Right as rain, Freed!" All four mages were grinning at one another.

"Good. The train will be here in an hour and I would like to very much get back to Magnolia. We can go over Fantasia plans on the way there and once Laxus has a lay of the land we'll either start the operation or cancel it."

"Works for me," Evergreen said as she bit into a piece of orange. The last twenty-four hours had been strange beyond belief but she believed her team was better off for it. Living in each other's bodies had given all of them a different perception on life, insights they might not have gotten otherwise. This would make their team stronger, closer than before and for that she was grateful.


End file.
